


Fair In Love and War

by Pai813, SquishyBean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drama & Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, No Smut, References to Depression, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pai813/pseuds/Pai813, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquishyBean/pseuds/SquishyBean
Summary: This love is a war.No matter what battles you've been through, no matter what battles you're going through, and no matter what battles you may go through, I will bring you peace.I will never let go.Just keeping holding on, don't you ever give up.I will never let you fall.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in script format done by me and a friend.  
> I hope you will still enjoy it in this style.  
> No! This has _nothing_ to do with us not liking Keith and Lance in a gay relationship at all. In fact, we ship them hard. We just thought it would be fun to have some gender switching because we like playing around with different AUs and we ended up liking this a lot. So don't ya'll go saying crap about it. Just enjoy the story guys . . . maybe.

Lance: Heather, come on, it’s not too scary!

Heather: *trying to curl herself smaller even though she’s bigger than Lance* They’re gonna make fun of me, I just know it.

Lance: *shakes his head and rolls his eyes* No one will make fun of you.

Heather: *furrows her brows* Everyone makes fun of me for my size. You did.

Lance: *sweats* Well, that was before you became my best friend. Now _come on_.

Heather: . . . Okay *enters the Garrison with Lance* It’s the first day of school. What could possibly go wrong?

Lance: *smiles* That’s the spirit!

*students are filing into a classroom*

Lance: That’s our first class, come on.

*they enter their first class*

Lance: Heather, sit next to me! *points to a seat next to him*

Heather: *hesitant smile* Okay . . . *sits next to him*

*students staring at them*

Lance: *glares at them* What? You got a problem?

*the students whisper to each other*

Heather: *getting nervous*

Lance: Just ignore them, Heather.

Heather: *turns her attention back to the teacher at the front* Lance . . . I may be sick . . .

Lance: It’ll be okay. *pats her arm reassuringly and smiles*

Heather: *blushes slightly*

Lance: *focuses on the teacher*

Teacher: Alright everybody, listen up! You’re in the lowest of the low, and I don’t want you to stay here forever, so here are the rules for you graduate this class! *points to the board.

*board has a list of ridiculous rules*

Lance: *lifts a brow* What? Are you kidding me? “ _Do seven hundred push ups for credit towards an assignment, full credit”_ ?? Dude, these rules are _nuts_!! What the heck??

Heather: Lance, that’s if you don’t turn in an assignment.

Lance: What, so you have to suffer extreme pain in order to get a good grade?? That doesn’t sound like education, that sounds like torture.

*A girl walks in the door. She has long black hair with bangs that cover some of her face. Wearing the Garrison uniform and carrying a book bag. Looks a bit like trouble yet very beautiful*

Lance: *eyes widen and jaw drops* Whoa . . . who is _she_?

Heather: *furrows her brows and looks at where Lance is looking* Who, that bad girl up there?

Lance: Yeah *puts on a “suave” face* She’s hot.

Heather: . . . *frowns* She looks like a rebel and a trouble maker. I don’t think you should go near her.

Lance: *googoo eyes*

Heather: *facepalm*

Girl: Sorry I'm late. *walks over to Lance’s seat and looks at him sort of narrowing her eyes*

Lance: *flirty* Hey, baby, like what you see?

Heather: L-Lance . . .

Girl: That's my seat.

Lance: *raises his brows* Um, I’m pretty sure you can sit wherever you want. There are plenty of other seats, and it’s the first day of school.

Girl: I always sit in the front.

Lance: *gestures to other seats up front* There’s like, six up front. Do you _need_ this one?

Girl: *rolls her eyes* Why are boys so difficult?

Lance: I don’t know, why are girls so confusing?

Girl: Because boys are too dumb to understand.

Heather: *tries to hide a giggle at that*

Lance: *furrows his brows* You know, I wanna be nice cuz you’re a girl, but you’re seriously starting to get annoying . . .

Girl: You're already annoying now move.

Heather: *starts laughing* *tugs on Lance’s jacket* Ah, come on, Lance, let’s just move over a seat.

Lance: But I was here first.

Girl: Actually I was. Yesterday.

Lance: *folds his arms challengingly* Prove it.

Girl: My name is on it.

Lance: What?? Where?

Girl: On the side, stupid.

Lance: . . . *checks to see and sure enough, the name “Kathy” is carved into the side of the desk* . . . That could be anyone’s name. How do I know it’s yours?

Kathy: *stares at him with glaring eyes*

Heather: *getting really nervous* Uh . . . you know what? It’s okay. Lance, like you said, there are _six other seats_ in the front row. I’m moving. Come with me if you want . . .

Lance: . . . *looks over at Heather* I’m not done here.

Heather: *gives him a “look”* *whispers* Yes, you are, now come on! I don’t want to get beaten up by a scary girl, and I’m pretty sure you don’t either.

Lance: I wouldn’t get beat up.

Kathy: You think that do you?

Lance: *a chill runs down his spine* _Whoa . . . this girl is_ awesome _. . . and annoying_.

Heather: *grabs Lance’s jacket and smiles apologetically at Kathy* Sorry, Kathy. He’s just . . . troublesome. We’ll move.

Lance: But--!

Heather: *marches him to the other side of the room*

Kathy: Oh phoo, he gave in too easily. This was just starting to get fun. *sits down*

 

*after class*

 

Lance: Can you believe her? I mean, really, who gets upset over a _chair_??

Heather: . . . Lance, you’ve been talking about her all morning, stop. *feels sick*

Lance: No! She makes no sense! And what was with her _attitude_ ?? Someone with good looks like that shouldn’t be so _rude_!

Heather: *stops Lance* Shh, stop, she’s _right there_!

Kathy: *is walking down the hallway with some other girls. Frankly in the back sort of lagging behind*

Lance: *marches right up to her and gets in her face* Okay, what the heck?? Why did you get so up in arms about a _chair_??? I mean, really, there were other chairs and I could have moved tomorrow!

Kathy: *smirks* I wanted to see if you were tough or a wimp.

Lance: *more fired up* Oh my gosh, that’s it! *throws his hands in the air* *points in Kathy’s face* This means war, pretty face.

Kathy: *snickers* Okay. See ya later then. *walks away*

Lance: *smirks* Heh. Heather, I think I know what to do with that extra white sharpie you can’t use.

Heather: . . . Oh no, please don’t.

 

*the next day*

 

Lance: *sitting in “Kathy’s” chair*

Heather: *sitting faaaaar away*

Kathy: *walks and sees Lance* *walks up to him* . . .

Lance: Hi there! *bright smile* How’s it been?

Kathy: *smirks* I like your moxie.

Lance: *had written his name in big letters all across the desk in white, permanent sharpie* *impossible to get out unless chipped away* Why thank you.

Kathy: You know that can be painted over? They do that whenever they find graffiti like that. Can't get rid of a carving so easily though.

Lance: *nods* I’m aware, that’s why I specifically scratched out your name and brought seven sharpies with me today.

Kathy: Aw, you don't want to share? I could've sat on your lap or something. *shrugs* Oh well. You win *sits in another desk*

Lance: *bright red* E-Excuse me??

Kathy: *ignores him*

Lance: *internal rage* _Who does she think she is?!?!_

Heather: *laughs across the room*

Kathy: *writing in her notebook* *glances at Lance in the corner of her eyes*

Lance: *huffing and writing angrily as he tries to focus and not look over at her*

Kathy: *small smile* *looks back down*

 

*after class*

 

Lance: Heather, we need a new plan.

Heather: Lance, please just stop. Seriously, just give up. I mean . . . there are _other_ girls out there . . .

Lance: *tilts his head to the side* What, you think I’m doing this because I have a _crush_??

Heather: Yes. Absolutely.

Lance: *burns bright* . . . That’s ridiculous. She hates me, I hate her, we're in a _war_ right now.

Heather: . . . Lance, that’s how you act . . .

Lance: I don’t wanna hear it *holds up his hands* Alright, Plan B . . .

Kathy: *walking behind her group again*

Heather: *smiles nervously at her* Hey, Kathy . . .

Lance: Oh, if it isn’t Kathy. *walks up to her* *smiles* Did you have a good day?

Heather: ???

Kathy: *doesn't seem happy* . . . What are you doing?

Lance: Informing you that I have a plan. That is all. *pats her shoulder and chuckles* *walks back to Heather*

Heather: *whispers* Yeah, Lance, _not a crush_.

Lance: . . . It’s not.

Kathy: *gloomily follows her group*

Heather: . . . She looks kind of sad . . .

Lance: *looks over at Kathy* *furrows his brows in worry* I . . . I’m sure she’ll be alright . . .

 

*next day*

 

Lance: *sitting in Kathy’s chair, his name erased from the desktop already* *nervously glancing around in search of her*

Kathy: *comes in doesn't even acknowledge Lance and sits in the back*

Lance: . . . *gets up and cautiously goes to the back* *sits down next to her* . . . Are you alright? I didn’t take it too far . . . right?

Kathy: Leave me alone.

Lance: . . . *sighs and leans back into the chair* Nah. I think I’ll stay here. Nice breeze.

Kathy: *ignores him*

Lance: *glances at her anxiously* *says nothing*

Kathy: *scratches at some bandages on her arms*

Lance: . . . *writes down a note and passes it to her*

Kathy: *crumples it up and drops it on the ground without reading it*

Lance: *does it again*

Kathy: *does the same thing*

Lance: *keeps trying*

Kathy: *getting more and more frustrated*

Lance: *the last “note” is a paper rose*

Kathy: *huffs and sets her pencil down* *raises her hand* This boy next to me is passing notes.

Teacher: Lance, outside, now.

Lance: *sighs and gets out of his seat* *goes into the hall*

Teacher: Thank you, Miss Kogane. He will be in detention for a week.  *resumes class*

 

*after class*

 

Lance: *still waiting in the hall*

Heather: *comes out of the class and straight to him* What were you doing passing _notes_??

Lance: . . .

Heather: . . . Lance?

Lance: *perks up when he sees Kathy* *goes over to her* Hey . . .

Kathy: What do _you_ want?

Lance: . . . I . . . just want to know if you’re alright . . .

Girl from the group: Kathy!

Kathy: *shoves past Lance and keeps walking*

Lance: *follows after her* Kathy, wait--

Kathy: Go away!!

Lance: *flinches and backs up a step* I-I’m sorry . . .

Kathy: *walks away*

Lance: *watches her leave*

Heather: Lance . . . I don’t think she wants to see you anymore . . .

Lance: Well that’s just stupid. The least she could do was tell me _why_ she hated me. Now I gotta guess . . .

Heather: Come on, we gotta get to our next class. *pulls him away*

 

*after school*

 

Lance: *going to detention to start his week*

Kathy: *is already there*

Lance: . . . *sits in front*

Kathy: *has her head down*

Lance: *taps his foot anxiously* . . . *looks back at her frequently*

Kathy: *ignores him the whole time*

Lance: *starts whistling*

Kathy: *is a little annoyed by that*

Lance: *begins humming*

Kathy: *looks at the clock*

Lance: *singing softly* I wish that I had Jesse’s girl . . .

Kathy: *groans*

Lance: Where can I find a woman like that! *points back at Kathy, winking*

Kathy: Stop.

Lance: *puts his hands down and props his chin in his hands* *tilts his head to the side* Just trying to pass the time.

Kathy: *her phone buzzes* *takes it out looks at it*

Lance: *picks at his fingernails trying not to look at her while she reads on her phone*

Kathy: *her phone buzzes a few more times* *sigh* *sets it aside and looks the other way*

Lance: . . . Boyfriend?

Kathy: . . . What?

Lance: *nods to the phone* Was that your boyfriend? Girlfriend?

Kathy: *tsk* No. It's none of your business.

*the phone buzzes some more*

Lance: Okay, just wondering. *rests his head on his folded arms on the desktop*

Kathy: *finally looks at her phone after a few more buzzes* AUGH!! *throws the phone at the wall making a dent*

Lance: *jumps* Geez, pretty face!! Are you trying to kill it??

Kathy: *has her hands on the side of her head and is breathing heavily* *tears start dripping down her face*

Lance: *shocked* . . . *goes over and kneels down in front of her desk* Kathy . . . ?

Kathy: What?!

Lance: . . . What happened . . . ?

Kathy: I said it's none of your business!!

Lance: *nods* Okay. *sits cross legged on the floor in front of her*

Kathy: *wipes her face with a shaky hand*

Lance: *keeps sitting there, unmoving and not speaking*

Kathy: What is your problem?!

Lance: . . . *casually* I’m just sitting. It’s a nice floor.

Kathy: Do you have to sit _here_??

Lance: Well, this is my spot.

Kathy: No your spot is over _there_ where you were sitting before.

Lance: *lifts a finger* However, does that seat have my name on it?

Kathy: *looks at him blankly*

Lance: *points to the small square tile he’s on* *it has his name written in black sharpie* There, see? My spot.

Kathy: *looks at the sharpie and looks back at him* *small smile* Heheh *sniff*

Lance: *smiles brightly* Of course, it doesn’t compare to having it carved into the floor, so I’ll probably lose my spot tomorrow. But for now, I’m gonna enjoy sitting here.

Kathy: *nods and looks away*

Lance: . . . If you don’t want to tell me what’s wrong, that’s fine. I am the “most hated” on your list. But . . . you look really upset.

Kathy: *looks at him with eyebrows raised*

Lance: *shrugs* What, I don’t kick people who are down.

Kathy: *looks away and taps her finger* . . . I don't hate you . . .

Lance: *small smile* Oh, well that’s good . . . strongly dislike is at least better than hate, at any rate . . . Pfft, I just rhymed!

Kathy: *giggles slightly*

Lance: *chuckles* Yeah, I can’t do it when I try, but I can do it at random? What’s up with that??

Kathy: *gets up and sits down in front of him on the floor*

Lance: Ooh! Look! Now I can see your pretty eyes when I talk to you. *smiles brightly* And we can share this wonderful spot on the floor.

Kathy: *looks down fiddling with the bandages on her arms*

Lance: *is pretty sure he knows what they’re from, but doesn’t comment* Alright, so what’s your favorite color?

Kathy: . . . *looks up at him and then looks back down* I don't really have one . . .

Lance: Oh, I see. That’s cool, it means you just don’t have to be crazy and wear one color all the time. *snickers* Like some of those girls that wear pink _constantly_. Bleh . . . just a bit too much.

Kathy: . . . You're not into those kind of girls?

Lance: *eyes widen* What?? No, not really. Those types tend to be the “I like you for a week, then I go after your best friend” girls. *shakes his head* No, I like girls that are more daring and hard to get *chuckles* Mainly because I know that once I finally “get one”, I know they won’t leave me.

Kathy: *softly staring at him now* *eyes seemingly twinkling*

Lance: *looks back at her and smiles* Kinda like you, actually.

Kathy: . . . Oh . . .?

Lance: Then again, girls like Heather are pretty nice, too. Loyal and friendly. But yeah, if I had to choose a romantic partner, I’d go with someone that’s a lot like you.

Kathy: *breaks her gaze and looks down again*

Lance: *realizes what he just said* N-n-not that I’d, you know, date you without consent or whatever. *blushes madly* I mean . . . um . . . yeah, no not _you_ you . . . um, just, girls _like_ you . . . and um . . . yeah . . .

Kathy: You wouldn't date me . . .?

Lance: I-If you _wanted_ to date, then yeah, I would . . . *blush reaches his ears* But if you didn’t, then I’d _totally_ understand, you know?

Kathy: I _would_ like to.

Lance: . . . *poof* O-Oh . . . yeah?

Kathy: You would probably not like dating me though . . .

Lance: Nah, I think I’d really like to date you. *cheesy grin* You’re fun to be around.

Kathy: Even though I'm kind of a biatch?

Lance: *looks around* Who? I see a girl who is strong and brave and hard to get, and yet shows compassion a different way. *smiles* I don't mind if you have bad days. Everyone does. Some just . . . like to punch other people in the face to relieve stress.

Kathy: Heh. *smiles at the floor blushing a little*

Lance: *smiles brightly when she smiles* You have a beautiful smile.

Kathy: *blushes more* . . . Th-Thanks . . .

Lance: *blushes too at how cute she is* You're welcome.

*a guy walks in* Kathy, I'm here to pick you up.

Kathy: *jumps and hurries to stand up* Oh! Shiro . . . Hi . . .

Lance: *jaw drops and eyes widen* Takashi Shirogane??? You know him?

Kathy: Uh yeah. Let me grab my stuff. *grabs her bag and goes over and picks up her phone off the floor and hurries over to Shiro*

Shiro: *wraps an arm around her shoulders* How was your day?

Kathy: . . . Fine. *walks out with him*

Lance: . . . *frowns* Are they . . . dating? *feels jealous*


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro: *walking with Kathy* So, who was he?

Kathy: Just a guy I know . . .

Shiro: *raises a brow* And actually conversing with? Is he a new friend?

Kathy: More like new enemy.

Shiro: *both eyebrows raised* Didn't look like that to me. More like he was your boyfriend.

Kathy: *shoots a look at him* He is NOT my boyfriend!

Shiro: *holds up his hands in surrender and chuckles* Alright, alright. Hey, did you see? I made it!  A team and I are going into space!

Kathy: Wait really?? Wait . . . So . . . You’re leaving . . .?

Shiro: *excited* Well, yeah, I'm going into _space_. But it'll only be a six month trip. *smiles big, eyes crinkle*

Kathy: Six _months_?! You're leaving me alone for half a year?!

Shiro: . . . *smiles fades* I'll call you every month, Kathy . . .

Kathy: From _space_?

Shiro: Well, yeah. There's a video chat set up for us--

Kathy: It wouldn't be the same *eyes water* I-I need you _here._

Shiro: . . . Kathy . . . *pulls her into a hug* They _need_ me too. I'm the best pilot in the Garrison.

Kathy: I _know._ You don't need to rub in my face . . .

Shiro: *chuckles* You'll be alright. You've already started to make new friends. It's not like you'll be completely alone. Six months will fly by very quickly, you'll see.

Kathy: *starts crying* “friends” . . .

Shiro: . . . *wipes away tears as fast as they come* Those girls aren't your friends, Kathy. Even I can see that. Ditch em. They don't need you and you don't need them. But that other boy in there seemed kind of nice.

Kathy: How would _you_ know?

Shiro: . . . They don't treat you like a friend, Kathy. They treat you like dirt to make themselves feel better.

Kathy: I meant about that guy . . .

Shiro: *snickers* Oh, don't worry. He may be a tease, but I can tell he really likes you. He wouldn't have tried to cheer you up otherwise.

Kathy: How do you know he was trying to cheer me up?

Shiro: You have tear tracks on your cheeks, but you were smiling when I came in.

Kathy: . . . *looks away*

Shiro: . . . Was it those girls again?

Kathy: *brushes her hair behind her ear* Maybe . . .

Shiro: *sighs* Kathy, you can't keep letting them get to you. Get a new phone number or _something._

Kathy: I need a new phone anyway . . . *gets in Shiro’s car*

Shiro: *hops into the front seat* Oh no, what happened to your phone??

Kathy: . . . I threw it at the wall again . . .

Shiro: *sighs and rubs his face with a hand* You need to let your frustrations out on things that aren't so expensive. *begins pulling out*

Kathy: Sorry . . . This time was bad . . .

Shiro: *glances at her* . . . Change your number this time, and only give it out to people you fully trust.

Kathy: *quietly* Okay . . .

Shiro: *abruptly stops and a _thump_ can be heard from the back* Oh my gosh . . . *quickly gets out of the car*

Kathy: What was that?? *gets out as well*

Shiro: I hit someone!! *checks the person he hit*

Heather: *seems fine, but a little frightened*

Shiro: Oh my gosh, are you okay??

Heather: Y-Yeah. I'm fine . . .

Kathy: What were you doing??

Heather: *stuttering* W-Well I was coming t-to pick up Lance, when I looked up from my phone to see the back end of a car! *tears up* Oh my gosh I could have died!

Kathy: Well it looks like you're fine. Let's go Shiro.

Shiro: *sighs and rubs the back of his neck* Geez, just one scare after the other today . . . *gets back into his car*

Kathy: *gets in too*

Heather: *gets out of the way and heads to the school*

Shiro: *drives them away from the school*

Kathy: *stays quiet*

Shiro: . . . Have you thought about what you're going to do after schooling?

Kathy: *shrugs*

Shiro: . . . I'm worried about you, Kathy.

Kathy: *nods*

Shiro: *sighs and drives them the rest of the way to Kathy’s “house”* *parks* Just . . . talk to me, okay? I'm open any time.

Kathy: . . . Can I stay with you?

Shiro: . . . Would your foster parents be alright with that?

Kathy: I don’t . . . _have_ foster parents anymore . . . remember? I'm a legal adult now, Shiro. I live on my own.

Shiro: *bites his lip* I just don't want you to get in trouble . . . *pulls out of the driveway and starts driving back home*

Kathy: How would you get in trouble?

Shiro: . . . You're going to a single male adult's apartment, with only a couch and a bed. If you or I got caught, we would probably be kicked from the Garrison.

Kathy: You're over thinking this. You worry too much. We're best friends, like siblings. I trust you.

Shiro: *smiles at that* Yeah, maybe I am. *teasing* Just . . . don't brag about the fact that you spent the night at the Garrison’s top student’s apartment.

Kathy: When have I ever bragged about you? You do enough of that.

Shiro: *laughs* Well, you're not wrong there! *pulls into a parking spot and gets out*

Kathy: *gets out too*

Shiro: *unlocks his apartment door and gestures for Kathy to step inside* After you, my lady.

Kathy: *tsk* Thanks *goes inside*

Shiro: *chuckles* So, what’ll it be today? Video games? Racing? Just looking out the window as the sun goes down?

Kathy: Homework and sleep.

Shiro: Pfft! *closes the door and plops on the couch* Alright, sure thing. I'll take the couch tonight, so put your stuff in my room and come back for studying.

Kathy: You don't have to do that . . .

Shiro: *smiles warmly* But I want to. Plus, you look like you haven't gotten a good night's rest in weeks.

Kathy: . . . Yeah . . .

Shiro: *turns on the tv for some background noise* Go ahead and take the bed. I'm going to start making dinner.

Kathy: *goes to his room*

Shiro: *is making homemade soup and sandwiches*

Kathy: *doesn't come out of Shiro’s room*

Shiro: *knocks on the door* Kathy, dinner’s ready.

Kathy: *doesn't answer*

Shiro: *a little concerned* *knocks again* Kathy?

Kathy: Wha . . . ?

Shiro: *sighs a bit in relief* Kathy, dinner’s ready. Come out and eat something.

Kathy: *yawn* Okay . . . Just a minute . . .

Shiro: *goes back into the kitchen and sets the table*

Kathy: *comes in rubbing her tired eyes*

Shiro: Hey there good lookin. *points to her spot at the table* Sandwiches and soup. Thought you might want something warm and quick.

Kathy: You don't understand girls at all . . . *sits down* But thank you.

Shiro: *shrugs* Sorry, I guess I don't. Going through that time again?

Kathy: *tsk* Depends on what you mean.

Shiro: Well . . . That thing that girls have every month . . . *embarrassed*

Kathy: Yeah. That and school is awful.

Shiro: Sorry . . . I think I have some pain killers in the bathroom if you need it.

Kathy: Thank you *eats her food*

Shiro: *eats as well, checking his phone* . . . Oh no . . .

Kathy: What now?

Shiro: . . . The researcher and his assistant that was assigned to my mission cancelled last minute. They had to get someone else to fill in . . . but no one has signed up yet.

Kathy: . . . Well that's stupid.

Shiro: *chuckles* Apparently they had a bar mitzvah to attend to. They forgot that it was later in the year, so they had to cancel . . . Oh, look at that. *holds the phone up to her face so she can see the screen*

Kathy: . . . A picture of you in I heart LA boxers?

Shiro: What?? *brings the phone back and blushes* No! Not that! *scrolls down and shows her a signup sheet* Matt and Sam Holt signed up for the mission!

Kathy: Cool.

Shiro: *pulls the phone back, still blushing* Yeah, except Matt is inadept for this mission. He’s only a sophomore.

Keith: . . . Wow. That's . . . Great.

Shiro: *looks up* Kathy? Are you alright?

Kathy: It just seems like everyone is ahead except for me. I feel held back from my true potential . . . I've been going to the Garrison for a few years, been one of the best in my class and yet that school still had something against me . . .

Shiro: . . . Kathy, you’re an excellent student. And you’re advancing at a normal pace.

Kathy: I want to be a fighter pilot . . . I've been accepted into the fighter pilot  training program and yet the teachers treat me like I can't do anything right there. I'm still taking stupid cargo pilot classes with all those amateurs. By recommendation!

Shiro: Well . . . it might be because they think you aren’t quite ready yet. I mean . . . you _are_ a girl. One of the first to get so far. You set the example for girls, so you have to work extra hard to get noticed.

Kathy: Rrrgh, stupid prejudice! You know what? I am going to request to completely leave the cargo pilot program. I'm going to be a full time fighter pilot student.

Shiro: *grins humorously* *chuckles a bit* Okay. Just don’t hurt yourself.

Kathy: I _won't_ *finishes her food*

Shiro: *laughs* That’s the spirit! Show those teachers and staff who’s the best!

*doorbell rings*

Kathy: . . . Girlfriend?

Shiro: No . . . I don’t have one. *gets up to answer the door*

Kathy: Uh huh . . .

Shiro: *opens the door* Uh . . . *stares dumbfounded*

Lance: Hey! *huffs from running hard* *drenched in water from the rain* I was looking for Kathy?

Shiro: *lets him in*

Lance: Thanks . . .

Kathy: *sees him* What the heck are _you_ doing here??

Lance: *stays on the tile since he’s dripping* Hey, Kathy. Just wondering if you got home okay . . .  and if you were still upset.

Shiro: *raises a brow at Kathy like: Do you know what’s going on??*

Kathy: I . . . got home just fine. And I'm fine now . . .

Lance: Oh, okay . . . good. *stands there awkwardly*

Kathy: . . . Is there anything else you needed?

Lance: Um . . . no . . . Just making sure you’re alright . . . *blushes* Ah gosh, this was a bad decision. Sorry for bothering you guys . . . *goes back to the door*

Shiro: Wait a minute. *stops him from leaving* It’s freezing out, and . . . did you run here??

Lance: . . . Yes . . . *sheepishly looks away*

Kathy: *looks down before looking back at Lance* . . . You can um . . . stay for a while if you want . . . need . . . I guess.

Lance: Um . . . maybe until I call Heather?

Shiro: I’ll get you some towels . . . *flings water off his hand where it had touched Lance’s shoulder* *goes to get towels*

Keith: *stands up and walks over to Lance* . . .

Lance: . . . *looks anywhere but at her, a dark blush on his cheeks* So . . . you _are_ fine?

Kathy: . . . Sure . . . But why are you _really_ here?

Lance: . . . *blushes harder* N-no reason . . .

Kathy: hm . . .

Lance: *getting redder and redder the longer she stares at him*

Shiro: *comes back with towels* Here . . . Man, I hope you don’t get sick.

Lance: *looks relieved* Thank you. *starts drying off*

Shiro: What were you guys talking about?

Kathy: Why he's here.

Shiro: Yeah, why _are_ you here??

Lance: L-like I said. I wanted to make sure Kathy was okay . . . *shifts his gaze from them* *clearly there’s more, but he doesn’t want to say*

Kathy: . . . You can sit down if you want.

Lance: Okay . . . *goes to sit down at the table*

Kathy: *goes to sit down too*

Shiro: *gets a plate of food and sets it down in front of him* I’m guessing you haven’t eaten anything . . .

Lance: *shakes his head* Thank you . . . *chuckles a little* For showing up at your door out of the blue, you’re taking this pretty well.

Shiro: *shrugs* If you try anything, I can easily snap your neck.

Lance: *smile disappears and he gulps*

Shiro: *dead serious*

Lance: Eh heh . . .

Kathy: . . . Shiro, can you let us be alone for a minute?

Shiro: *smiles* Sure! Just remember, I’m right here, and anything happens, yell really loud.

Kathy: Yeah. Sure.

Shiro: *leaves the room*

Lance: . . . *waits until he leaves and relaxes a bit* He’s kinda scary . . .

Kathy: *shrugs* He's just protective.

Lance: *nods* *slowly tries the soup* He’s nice, though . . . for the most part. And is this homemade? It’s pretty good.

Kathy: Mhmm.

Lance: Did Shiro make it? *eats some more and wraps the towel closer*

Kathy: *watches him* I'm not sure . . .

Lance: Oh . . . *small smile* Well, I wouldn’t doubt if he did. He’s pretty much perfect at everything: flying, good looks, personality, charm, getting girls . . . I could go on.

Kathy: He's really not _that_ perfect.

Lance: *tilts his head to the side* Really? Cuz that’s all I see . . .

Kathy: Well once you get to know him, he's just a regular guy.

Lance: Oh, I see . . . *goes back to eating, the towel slipping off his shoulders again*

Kathy: . . . *reaches over and casually pulls the towel back over him*

Lance: *blushes* *coughs on soup* Th-Thank you . . . I kinda wish I had pins to keep it up or something. *chuckles a little*

Kathy: *holds the towel there staring downward*

Lance: . . . *staring at her* Um . . . are you okay?

Kathy: *looks up at him* Yeah . . .

Lance: *looking into her blue/gray eyes* *blushing madly* You’re eyes are very pretty . . .

Kathy: *blushes* Thank you . . .

Lance: . . . Did I say that out loud . . . ?

Kathy: Yeah.

Lance: Oh . . . *eyes flick to her lips, then back to her eyes*

Kathy: I don't receive genuine compliments very often . . .

Lance: *smiles* Then I should compliment you a lot . . . Like how silky your hair looks . . . and how cute your nose is . . .

Kathy: *involuntarily getting closer* O-Oh . . . ?

Lance: *leaning closer too* Yeah . . . and your lips are like rose petals . . .

Kathy: *blushing more* You . . . have a cute smile . . .

Lance: *still blushing* *tips of his ears are turning pink* *grins goofily* Hehe, really . . . ?

Kathy: It . . . It makes me feel . . . I don't know to explain it . . .

Lance: . . . Mmm . . . *chuckles softly* I think . . . when you smile . . . I feel the same . . .

Kathy: Oh . . .

Lance: Well . . . unless you have a bad feeling . . . in which case it’s different . . . *smile shrinks a bit, but is still there*

Kathy: Like I . . . want to kiss you . . . *mentally kicks herself for saying that*

Lance: *blush reaches it’s peak* Mm . . . *leaning closer*

Kathy: *leans closer too* _Oh gosh, what am I doing??_

Lance: *kisses her softly*

Kathy: *pulls back quickly* . . .

Lance: *realizes his mistake and stands up quickly* AH! U-Um . . . I’m gonna go, have a good night! *rushes to the door*

Kathy: L-Lance! Wait!

Lance: *opens the door and tries to make his escape* _What did I do, what did I do, WHAT DID I DO???_

Kathy: *runs after him* Lance! Stop!

Lance: *out in the rain* *trips and falls on his face* ACK!

Kathy: *follows after him and bends down to him* Are you okay??

Lance: *gives a thumbs up, face still in the pavement* *muffled* I’m good. My idiocy is still here, so that’s a good sign.

Kathy: Heh . . . *helps him up*

Lance: *has a bloody nose, but otherwise fine* *blushing* Heh, not the first time I’ve face planted.

Kathy: U-Um . . . You're bleeding. Why don’t you . . . come back inside.

Lance: Bleeding? *checks his face and finds the bloody nose* Oh, a bloody nose never hurt anyone . . . *lets her lead him back inside*

Kathy: *gets a tissue for him and wipes the blood from his face*

Lance: Thank you . . . *holds a tissue to his nose to stop the bleeding* *chuckles* Yeah, not the best impression to leave. *bows* I present to you, Lance McClain: idiot and clumsy extraordinaire.

Kathy: Heh . . . um . . . Lance?

Lance: *gets back up* Hmm?

Kathy: *rubs the back of her neck* I was thinking . . . do you . . . um. . . want to go out sometime . . . with me?

Lance: *blushes* *smiles* Yeah! I-I mean . . . if you want to.

Kathy: . . . I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to.

Lance: *smile widens around the tissue against his nose* Yeah, I think it’d be fun!

Kathy: Um . . . so . . . Dinner?

Lance: Oh, right! *chuckles* Yeah, dinner sounds nice . . . um, what’s your favorite restaurant?

Kathy: I'm not sure. I never really go to restaurants.

Lance: *nods* I see. Then it’ll be a surprise.

*a car honks outside*

Lance: *checks his phone* Crap . . . Heather’s here. Um . . . can I have your number?

Kathy: Yeah. Here, I'll put it in your phone.

Lance: *hands her his phone*

Kathy: *creates a contact on his phone with her name and puts in her number* *hands it back to him* Here you go. We can plan our um . . . date over text?

Lance: Yeah . . .

*car honks again*

Lance: *winces* I gotta go . . . I’m glad you’re okay.

Kathy: Thank you for checking on me. Maybe just don't get soaked over it from now on, heh . . .

Lance: *chuckles* Yeah, alright. *hands back her towel and waves* I’ll . . . see ya later. Bye, Kathy.

Kathy: *waves* Bye.

Shiro: *once Lance leaves, he comes back in* So . . . *picks at his nails nonchalantly* not your boyfriend?

Kathy: *glares at him* Shut up.

Shiro: *snickers* *sits at the kitchen table* *props his chin on his hands* So, how’d it go?

Kathy: We um . . . We're planning on going out to dinner . . .

Shiro: *smiles, eyes crinkle* Great! I knew you could do it!

Kathy: . . . I think . . . maybe he likes me so . . . I thought . . .

Shiro: *raises a brow* What gave it away? The acceptance to a date, or the kiss?

Kathy: W-Well . . . I don't know who kissed who . . .

Shiro: *waves a hand* No, I saw it, he kissed _you_.

Kathy: Stop spying on me!

Shiro: *laughs* What? I just wanted to make sure he wasn’t planning on anything! He seemed nice, but those are the ones you gotta watch out for.

Kathy: Well I can assure you he's not some kind of rapist.

Shiro: How can you be so sure? You’ve known him . . . what, a week? Two?

Kathy: Believe me. I know the difference.

Shiro: *sobers* Yes . . . you do. Although sometimes I really wish you didn’t.

Kathy: Well, I'm going to get ready for bed.

Shiro: Alright, I’ll clean up and get ready after you. Night, Kathy.

Kathy: Good night. *goes to his room*

Shiro: *cleans up and pulls out the couch, making a bed*

 

Kathy: *continuously checks her phone every few minutes until she is in bed*

\- Lance: *texts her just as she gets in bed* Hey! This is Lance! Um, I thought I’d text you so you could have my number, haha. Anyways, have a good night! Sleep well! :D

\- Kathy: *grabs her phone and reads the text* *texts back* Heh, don't know if I can but I'll try

\- Lance: *the text is immediate* Oh no, do you get nightmares?

\- No. It's just been a crazy day.

\- Oh, haha, that’s true XD Well, if you needsomeone to text at three am, I’m your guy.

\- But don't you prefer to sleep?

\- Oh, I stay up for a while.

   Either I’m doing homework or staring at the ceiling.

   I . . . uh . . . have trouble sleeping sometimes ^^;

\- Oh . . .

\- It’s okay! Just know that I’m there for a long time, lol XD

\- So about that date . . .

\- Oh, yeah! Okay, so I was thinking of a few good restaurants that we could go to,and I was going to ask if you wanted to do something before then?

\- Oh. Sure I guess.

\- Sweet! Okay, so I was thinking maybe a few hours doing something, and then we can go to a relaxing dinner at Olive Garden or something . . .

   Wait, bowling, laser tag, or movie??

\- That . . . Seems like a lot for only a date . . .

\- ^^; sorry, haha.

\- It's okay I just . . .

\- Alright, so scratch the first thing. We can just go to dinner.

   It is a first date after all ^^; 

\- Kathy: *takes a few minutes to text back* Do you like me?

\- That’s sort of an odd question. But yeah, I really do.

\- How is it an odd question?

\- I thought it was a little obvious . . . I was blushing like crazy, I KISSED you, and now I’m going on a date with you.

   :) I’m 97% sure I like you at this point.

\- Yeah . . . Heh. Just making sure.

   Sometimes it’s hard to tell between liking someone and trying to take advantage of them you know?

\- Lance: *takes a while to answer back* . . . How did you know that?

   I didn’t think anyone else knew . . .

\- Know about what?

  
\- . . . The difference. Because there’s a big difference, but I struggle with it all the time . . . and it’s kinda bit me in the butt a few times ^^;

\- Kathy: *doesn't answer back for a while*

\- . . . Kathy? Oh, I’m sorry . . . Um, anyways, yeah, I like you.

  And I’m not trying anything funny.

\- Kathy: *later answers back*

\- Friday. After school. Anything you wanna

  Arcade, laser tag, anything.

  Then dinner.

  Goodnight <3

 - Lance: *at home, jaw dropped* _What just happened??_

    Yeah, okay :) Um, goodnight, Kathy :* <3

 

Kathy: *goes to sleep*

Lance: *stares at the phone for a while, just making sure she didn’t want to type anything back, then puts it down and goes to sleep*

 

*next morning*

 

Shiro: *knocks on the door to his room* *yawns* Kathy, wake up, you’re going to be late.

Kathy: mph . . . Okay . . .

Shiro: *walks into the bathroom and changes into his uniform* *brushes his hair and teeth* *starts breakfast in the kitchen*

Kathy: *comes into the kitchen with her uniform and her hair in a ponytail*

Shiro: *glances up from pancakes* *smiles* Morning, sunshine. Cute hair.

Kathy: Oh. Thanks. My hair’s a mess this morning so . . .

Shiro: *snorts* I’m sure Lance won’t think so.

Kathy: *blushes* Stop iiiiit.

Shiro: *laughs and hands her a plate of food* Eat up, your test is today. It’ll determine if you make it to fighter class or not.

Kathy: No. It will determine if I get to _stay_ in fighter class. I'm already in fighter class remember?

Shiro: *raises his brows* I thought you were going full time. Gotta get good scores for that to happen and _get into fighter class_ full time. *waves her to the table* Hope you studied.

Kathy: Well not yesterday but the other two days yes.

Shiro: *snickers* Maybe you should study a bit instead of giving your boyfriend goo goo eyes all day.

Kathy: *glares at him* Don't make me eat you.

Shiro: *raises his hands in surrender, cocky smile still there* *finishes making pancakes and set them on the table* *sits down next to her* All I’m saying is: Don’t get distracted by your new love and focus on your goals.

Kathy: . . . Maybe where I'm at for now isn't _so_ bad . . .

Shiro: *grins knowingly* Mhmm. You are so far gone with this guy. Hope he doesn’t break your heart.

Kathy: . . . He's made me a hundred times more happy in one day than all of the students in that school combined.

Shiro: *smiles warmly* That’s good, Kathy. Just don’t get your heart broken if he turns out to be something else.

Kathy: . . . I'll try . . .

Shiro: *chuckles* Although, from what I’ve seen, I don’t think he’ll break your heart. If anyone is breaking hearts in this relationship, I’d put my money on you breaking his first before he even dares. He’s the type to make people happy before himself.

Kathy: I won't break his heart *finishes her food* We gotta go. *stands up*

Shiro: Okay. *follows her out the door*

 

*at school*

 

Lance: *surrounded by a lot of people asking him a lot of questions* *looks confused and a little freaked out by so much attention*

Kathy: *walks inside* Huh?

*the students notice Kathy and go silent* *start disbanding*

Lance: *breathes a sigh of relief* Geez, that was scary. *turns to Kathy and Shiro* Good morning!

Kathy: What was that about?

Lance: *smile wavers a bit* Nothing . . . they just started asking me a lot of questions and it freaked me out a bit.

Kathy: What questions?

Lance: . . . They asked about our relationship and how I knew Shiro . . .

Kathy: How'd they all find out??

Lance: Someone saw us during detention. And then Shiro walked in and they jumped to conclusions. They think there’s a love triangle or something . . . I don’t know, they just asked me a bunch of questions and I panicked.

Kathy: Oh no . . .

Shiro: Well, it won’t be so bad if we stick together, right?

Lance: *shakes his head* Trust me, the rumors will only spread.

Kathy: Yeah . . . Let’s um . . . Go to class

Lance: *nods* Yeah, I’m gonna find Heather. See you there. Bye Shiro.

Shiro: *waves as Lance leaves*

Kathy: This cannot end well . . .

Shiro: I just hope he isn’t singled out or something . . . Well, again.

Kathy: Yeah. I'll see you later *heads off to class*

Shiro: *shakes his head* Drama. Ugh. *goes to his own class*

Kathy: *walks into class*

*students eyes focus on her*

Lance: *sitting next to Heather* *waves to Kathy with a small smile*

Kathy: *smiles at him and sits next to him*

Lance: *relaxes when she sits down and smiles wide* Ready for the test later?

Kathy: More ready than you are *smirks*

Lance: *mock gasp* *puts a hand to his chest* I am offended.

Kathy: *giggles and turns her attention up front*

Teahcer: *starts class*

*a student passes Lance a note*

Lance: *reads it and slides it under the table, crumpling it up*

Kathy: *sees this* *whispers* What’d it say?

Lance: *shakes his head and gives her a reassuring smile* Something stupid Max sent. He’s being a doofus again.

Kathy: You would know *winks*

Lance: *rolls his eyes* Yeah yeah . . . *chuckles and rips the paper to shreds*

*some students are whispering behind them*

Lance: *ignores them as best he can and takes notes*

 

*after class*

 

Lance: *throws the note he got earlier into the trash and glares at it* *tch* *walks out into the hall* *meets up with Kathy and Heather* *puts on a smile* K, Heather and I will go to our next class, see ya, Kathy.

Kathy: *seems a bit nervous* Yeah okay . . . Bye.

Lance: *furrows his brows* You alright?

Kathy: Mhmm. *waves a hand* Go now.

Lance: . . . Okay. *leaves with Heather*

Kathy: *goes to her next class*

Heather: Lance . . . I really don’t like you hangin out with Kathy. I mean, she’s nice and all . . . but . . .

Lance: *smiles* It’ll be fine, Heather. I know what I’m doing.

Heather: . . . That’s what I’m afraid of . . .

 

*in Kathy’s next class, the group of girls she’s usually with is sitting around her chair like a pack of piranhas wearing make up. they look at her with disgust and purposely ignore her*

Kathy: *tries to ignore them too*

 

*school finally comes to an end after a few more classes*

 

Lance: *finds Kathy* Hey!

Kathy: *smiles at him* Hey.

Lance: How did you do on the test?

Kathy: *shrugs* I guess we'll find out. Um. But the anxiousness made me need to use the restroom so . . . I'll be back.

Lance: Haha, okay. *smiles and leans against the wall* I’ll wait here, I guess.

Kathy: *heads off to use the restroom*

Lance: *is waiting in the hall* *a few girls pass him and wave flirtatiously at him* *ignores them*

Kathy: *is in the restroom for quite a while*

Lance: *looks at his watch, getting a little nervous* _What if she left?_

Kathy: *doesn't come back*

Lance: *decides to check in case she did leave* *goes near the girl’s bathroom*

*the girls he just saw leave the restroom whispering to each other*

Lance: *stops one of them* Hey, do you know if Kathy Kogane was in there?

One of the girls: You mean that slut?

*the girls giggle and walk past him*

Lance: *furrows his brows* That was a very rude thing to say. *calls into the bathroom* Kathy? Are you still there?

*there is no answer*

Lance: _Well . . . I don’t normally go inside girl’s restrooms . . . if Mama found out she’d be pissed . . ._ *walks inside cautiously* Kathy?

Kathy: *is laying on the floor unconscious*

Lance: Oh my gosh!! *kneels next to her and checks for any damage* Kathy??

Kathy: *her face is all bruised with her nose bleeding*

Lance: *sneers in anger for her and picks her up* *holds her close* Come on, I’ll fix you up. *carries her to the infirmary*

Kathy: *groans*

Lance: Hey, Kathy . . . It’ll be okay. We’re almost to the infirmary.

Kathy: *looks up at him*

Lance: *gives her a bright smile* *lays her down on a bed* K, I’ll get some stuff to patch you up. For now, hold this to your nose. *hands her a rag*

Kathy: *takes the rag and holds it to her nose*

Lance: *grabs some supplies and heads back over* *begins lightly dabbing her face with a piece of gauze and medicine* How are you feeling?

Kathy: . . . Like a freaking loser . . .

Lance: *pauses* Now what makes you say that?

Kathy: . . . Cause I let them get to me

Lance: *takes her hand* Kathy . . . There were too many of them. They just . . . You don’t have to blame yourself. It’s what they _do_.

Kathy: *pulls her hand away and looks away*

Lance: . . . Kathy, those girls . . . I’ve seen a lot of girls like them. They worm their way in and destroy from the inside. It’s not you . . . They’re just big jerks.

Kathy: Like me . . .

Lance: No, of course not. You aren’t a jerk. You don’t manipulate people and make them feel down. You’re a wonderful person.

Kathy: Guess you really don’t know much about me . . .

Lance: . . . Do I not? Well, I know enough to tell that you’re a good person. I haven’t seen you beat up someone for your own entertainment. You don’t pull people down to push yourself up a little bit. You’re a good person, Kathy.

Kathy: . . .

Lance: . . . You don’t think so? Then give me a reason that you would be a bad person.

Kathy: I’m not . . . like you . . .

Lance: *snorts* Well, _duh_. Because I’m already me. And trust me, I don’t think you wanna be me. You’re too good at being you.

Kathy: *sigh* Just stop . . .

Lance: . . . Sorry . . . *sighs* I’ll be more serious. *pauses to think* You remember our war?

Kathy: Yeah?

Lance: *small smile* Yeah, that was the most fun I’ve had in ages. If you weren’t you, and I wasn’t me, do you think we would have had our war?

Kathy: Well. I was pretty interested in you after the first few minutes. Although . . . like\ everyone else, all you cared about was my looks . . . I became fascinated by you when you wouldn’t leave me alone after realizing what a prick I am . . . Every guy can’t stand that about me . . .

Lance: *nods* At first, all I did care about _was_ looks . . . but then I saw another side of you that was interesting to me. You had a passion I had never seen before. I saw a deep character that was beyond what I had normally associated with. I saw _you_ . . . and I really started to like it.

Kathy: . . . So . . . you like me . . . for _me_?

Lance: *smiles softly* Yeah, I really do. Even if you can be annoying, or hard to get along with, or frustrating . . . I think it really makes you a real person. You aren’t 2D, you’re a person with feelings and passions and anxieties. And _that’s_ what I fell in love with.

Kathy: *eyes widen* Wh-What . . . ?

Lance: *eyes widen too* *looks down* . . . Um . . . *beet red*

Kathy: . . . You . . . said . . . wait . . .

Lance: *wide eyes* I-I’m sorry, forget that last bit. J-Just remember the first part . . .

Kathy: O-Okay . . .

Lance: *sighs and puts a hand on his face* Let’s just clean you up . . .

Kathy: Sure . . .

Lance: *goes back to cleaning her face, placing a band aid on her cheek* *hands are warm*

Kathy: Ow . . .

Lance: *winces* Sorry . . . *finishes cleaning her up, tongue sticking out slightly* Aaaaaand . . . done. *pulls back and smiles* There, all better now.

Kathy: Thanks . . .

Lance: *nods* You’re welcome. *picks up the supplies and puts them away*

Kathy: *gets up* I’m gonna go home.

Lance: Oh . . . Do you want me to walk you home?

Kathy: No no, you don’t have to. I’m already humiliated by what happened.  It's embarrassing to be around anyone.

Lance: . . . Oh, okay . . .

Kathy: Thank you . . . I’ll see you tomorrow. *walks out*

Lance: See you . . . Kathy . . . *sighs and puts away the rest of the supplies*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't any of you people say anything about feminism, this has nothing to do with it. =_=  
> Kathy just says crap when she's angry. Kind of like me lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Kathy: *is in bed, the sun isn’t even down yet*

Shiro: *comes in late and slams the door closed* Kathy, you here??

Kathy: *wakes up* I’m in my room.

Shiro: *hangs up his backpack and goes to Kathy’s room* Oh, good, I wanted-- *sees her face all beat up and stops* Wh-What happened??

Kathy: Nothing.

Shiro: *comes up to her and inspects her face* Well, whoever patched you up was very careful . . . And they did a pretty good job. You didn’t get a nurse or something? . . . Please don’t tell me you went to the hospital.

Kathy: No . . . um . . . Lance helped me.

Shiro: . . . Lance? So this happened at school? . . . You didn’t get into a fight, did you?

Kathy: . . .

Shiro: Kathy . . .

Kathy: *sigh* It was those girls . . .

Shiro: *frowns* Oh no . . . not again. Should I talk to them?

Kathy: No. It’ll only make it worse . . . I’m not talking to them anymore. I . . . I have a new friend now.

Shiro: . . . *smiles* Good. And don’t . . . get near those girls, okay?

Kathy: *nods* Okay . . .

Shiro: *sighs* *inspects her again* Wow, Lance did this? He’s pretty good . . .

Kathy: *nods now thinking about Lance*

Shiro: Well . . . It’s late. We should both go to sleep. *small smile*

Kathy: Yeah . . . yeah okay.

Shiro: I’ll check on you in the morning. Good night. *leaves the room*

Kathy: Goodnight . . . *looks over at her phone* Maybe I should text him and thank him again . . . *stares at it for another minute before picking it up and turning it on*

*the phone has 20 notifications from Lance*

\- Kathy, are you there?

Oh, I guess not . . .

Can you please text me back? I’m really worried!

Hey, it’s been a rough day, I get that, but please don’t ignore me ;-;

. . . I’m sorry . . .

Kathy . . .

I guess I’ll just leave you alone . . .

Hey, so it’s been thirty minutes since I last texted . . . are you mad at me?

Um . . . okay . . .

I didn’t mean to say what I said earlier. I swear it just . . . slipped.

\- Geez man, I don’t have my phone off for like an hour or two and you go bazurk!

\- Kathy! Oh thank goodness . . . Oh, sorry, I kinda spammed you, didn’t I? ^^;

\- It’s alright. Honestly, it’s just good to know someone cares.

\- :) I’m here for ya. I just won’t be so creepy, haha.

\- Good.

So we’re still on for tomorrow after school right?

\- Yes, of course! Haha, I kinda thought you wouldn’t want to go . . .

\- Of course I do. I really do.

\- :D Me too.

\- Well . . . I wanted to thank you for what you did today. It means a lot.

\- Oh . . . really? Well, you’re welcome :)

\- Well I'm tired. I'm going to bed now.

\- Alright. I'll be up for a while, so if you need to talk, I'm here. Shoot, you could even wake me up if you need to.

Have a good night, Kathy.

Kathy: *takes a few minutes to text back*

\- Goodnight Lance

<3

\- <3 <3

Kathy: *goes to sleep*

Lance: *sighs and sets his phone aside* *stares at the ceiling before falling asleep at 2:00 am*

 

. . .

 

Kathy: *walks into class the next day*

Lance: *laying across the desk next to Kathy’s, totally asleep*

Heather: *sitting next to Lance* *small wave to Kathy, small smile*

Kathy: *trying not to show her bruised face, wearing a hoodie over her uniform* *goes over to Lance* . . . *bends down and just looks at him*

Lance: *snoring softly, a small line of drool making its way to the desktop*

Kathy: *smile smiles* *goes to touch us his hair but stops and takes her hand away, smile disappearing*

Heather: . . . You can touch him, if you want. I mean, it's not like he's gonna notice . . . He's a heavy sleeper.

Kathy: . . . *runs her hands through his hair* . . . Wow . . . It's so soft.

Lance: *seems to lean a little into the touch*

Heather: *chuckles a little*

Kathy: *a small tear leaks down her cheek*

Heather: *glances up at her and sees the tear* . . . Are you okay?

Kathy: . . . Mhmm.

*some students enter the class talking and stop when they see Kathy* *they whisper to each other clearly talking about her*

Heather: . . . *looks back over to Kathy and puts on a smile* Why don't you sit by me today?

Kathy: *gets up and sits next to her*

Heather: *casually talks to Kathy, as if they're best friends*

Kathy; *tries not to look at Heather*

*students start to sit down* *they seem to avoid sitting near Kathy*

Heather: *watching the others, giving glares to those who stare too long* *to Kathy* So, what's new with you?

Kathy: U-Um . . . Not much.

Heather: Did you do well on the test?

Kathy: I think so . . .

Heather: *nods* Good. Glad you did your best.

*the teacher starts class first asking Kathy to remove her hoodie*

Kathy: *hesitantly takes it off revealing her bruised and bandaged face and arms*

Heather: *small gasp* Oh no . . . what happened?

Kathy: . . . *says nothing*

*students whispering*

I heard she got in a fight in the girl's bathroom.

Again?

Yeah. She like freaked out or something and there were fists flying.

Kathy: *staring downward* *looking tense*

Heather: . . . Kathy, are those rumors . . . ?

Kathy: *getting annoyed* *throws her hand up* May I use the restroom?

Teacher: . . . Miss Kogane, you have already tested my patience with the jacket, and now you're asking about leaving the class?

Kathy: *looks like she might cry* Please. I need to be excused.

Teacher: *sighs exasperated* Alright, fine. But be back before the lesson is over, please? I don't want to have to report you.

Kathy: *quickly leaves the room*

*students*

Psh

Guilty I'm sure.

Lance: *wakes up groggily* Wha . . . ?

Kathy: *doesn't come back for a while*

Lance: Where's Kathy?

Heather: *has been trying to tell the others off* Oh . . . she went to the restroom.

Lance: . . . *raises his hand* Excuse me, but I need to use the restroom.

Teacher: Another one?? *sighs* Alright, fine, just leave. Not like I spend hours preparing these lessons for you . . .

Lance: Thank you. *gets up and walks to the restrooms*

Heather: . . . *watches him go with a worried look*

*students are still whispering and snickering to each other*

Lance: *goes near the girl’s bathroom* Kathy? You in there?

Kathy: *sniffles* H-Huh?? Lance?

Lance: Yeah, it's me. You okay?

Kathy: *slowly comes out* What are you doing out of class?

Lance: I was worried about you . . .

Kathy: . . . So you left in the middle of Mr. Iverson’s lesson just to see if I'm okay . . . *wipes her wet eyes* You're an idiot.

Lance: *big smile* Yeah I am. *shrugs* But I'll be fine . . . I think it's worth it, anyways. You okay?

Kathy: *just hugs him tightly sniffling*

Lance: . . . *hugs back, and starts stroking her hair*

Kathy: Can we just leave?

Lance: . . . *joking* Well, how long are we talking here, cuz I got an exam on Monday . . .

Kathy: I just can't do this. I hate this place and everyone in it.

Lance: *nods* Yeah . . . I know. I'm sorry . . . *small smile* Let's get out of here.

Kathy: *looks at him* Thank goodness I brought my motorbike today.

Lance: *nervous chuckle* W-We’re not gonna walk?

Kathy: I'm not walking 4 miles

Lance: Okay . . . *smiles, but it's still a bit nervous* Then what are we waiting for?

Kathy: *takes him by the hand and starts heading out of the school*

Heather: *decided to look for them* . . . *can't find them* Oh no, please don’t tell me they ditched . . . *sighs and puts a hand on her face* Well . . . looks like I need to play it up . . .

Lance: *walking quickly with Kathy* So, you know how to drive a bike, huh?

Kathy: Sure do. *lets go of his hand and gets her jacket back on*

Lance: That . . . is incredibly hot.

Kathy: *blushes* Thanks *leads him outside to her red bike*

Lance: *still a bit nervous* And you have a license, right?

Kathy: Of course I do. I've been driving this baby for six years. Shiro taught me how. Here. *hands him a helmet*

Lance: *takes the helmet and instantly puts it on* Thank you. And . . . Yeah, that makes sense . . . Wait, six years? Um . . . weren't you, like, twelve??

Kathy: *gets on the bike* Mhmm.

Lance: Holy frick that's awesome! *gets on the bike behind her* Um . . . do I just . . . ? *awkwardly puts his arms around her waist* *very loose, hardly touching her* *bright blush on his cheeks*

Kathy: *starts up the bike and backs up before driving away* *driving rather smoothly*

Lance: *seems to relax a bit at the slow pace* *gets into a more comfortable position and keeps his arms wrapped loosely around her*

Kathy: *drives for a while before stopping in front of the arcade*

Lance: *grins as he sees the arcade and hops off the bike* *takes off the helmet* Sweet! I love the arcade!!

Kathy: *gets off too* Thought you would.

Lance: *looks back with a huge smile* I bet I could beat you at all the games!

Kathy: *raises a brow* I get the feeling you think I'm not good at video games cause I'm a girl.

Lance: *waves a hand* Nah, I'm sure you're plenty good. But *puffs out his chest* I'm the pro.

Kathy: Hmm. Just so you know, I have a high score on like eight of these games. *heads inside*

Lance: Heh, not for long! *follows her in*

Kathy: *walks up to the front desk* Hey Andrew.

Andrew: *a man that looks about Shiro’s age comes over* Hey Kathy, aren't you supposed to be in school?

Kathy: Maybe.

Andrew: . . . Does Shiro know?

Kathy: Not really. But this Is a special occasion. You think you could keep this a secret, friend?

Andrew: Eeehh, I'm not sure how I feel about secrets.

Kathy: I'll get you Hailee’s number.

Andrew: . . . Deal.

Kathy: Oh and uh, you got a jacket or something my date here can wear to cover up the uniform?

Andrew: *looks at Lance* *smiles* Sure thing. Be right back. *goes to the back*

Lance: He's kinda nice . . .

Kathy: Too nice. It comes in handy.

Lance: *nods* Yeah, really . . .

Andrew: *comes back with a leather jacket* Here you go man. *hands it to him*

Lance: *bright smile* Thanks! *takes the jacket and pulls it over his uniform* . . . Wait a minute . . . *turns to Kathy* Did you just call me your date?

Kathy: *smirks* That's what we're doing aren't we?

Lance: *dark blush* *shy smile* O-Oh, yeah, of course, haha.

Kathy: *turns around to head to the games*

Andrew: *smiles knowingly* Ooohoohoo, lucky boy.

Lance: Wh-What?

Andrew: Dude, I've known Kathy long enough to tell that if she does something like this, she totally digs you.

Lance: *blush increases* Y-You think so?

Andrew: Oh yeah. And let me just say *leans in closer* It's really hard for any guy to get that girl's attention

Lance: . . . *big smile* Heheh. Cool! It took a while, that's for sure . . .

Kathy: *putting money in the change dispenser*

Andrew: How long?

Lance: Um . . . a week, tops maybe? So longer than I thought . . .

Andrew: *eyes widen* Woah . . . That was fast.

Lance: . . . Really? Well, then again, I've only dated one other girl . . .

Andrew: . . . Okay yup. It's happened.

Lance: *furrows his brows* What has?

Andrew: Oh nothing. *waved a hand* Your girl is waiting, why are you standing here with me?

Lance: *blush comes back* Ah! You're right! *goes over to Kathy* S-Sorry . . .

Kathy: *hands him some coins* What do you wanna play first?

Lance: *cranks the coins as he looks around* Um . . . Ooh, ooh! Street Fighter! *points with a big smile*

Kathy: *smiles and goes over there with him*

Lance: *puts in a few coins and starts up the game, picking multiplayer* *picks Chun Li as his character*

Kathy. *chooses M. Bison*

Lance: *grins even wider* *the game starts* You're going down, sweetheart.

Kathy: *whips her hair back and gets into a concentrated position* Whatever you say princess.

Lance: *laughs delightedly and also gets into a good position*

*the game starts and they begin to make their characters fight*

Lance: *had a good show at the beginning, but is now starting to lose* Come on, come on . . .

Kathy: *bites her lip competitively*

Lance: *makes a small comeback* Yeah, come on, baby!

Kathy: Hah! *hits him back hard*

Lance: No! *loses* Ah, man! *slumps dramatically against the controls* You have beaten me, brave warrior.

Kathy: Yes! *throws her arms up and roots*

Lance: *watches her with an amused look, small blush* Yeah, yeah, make fun of the loser.

Kathy: *puts her arms around his slumpness giggling* What's next?

Lance: *chuckles* I'll let you decide this time.

Kathy: Hmm . . . Space Invaders.

Lance: Oooh, a classic *big grin* You're on!

Kathy: *goes over* You go first.

Lance: K . . . *sees the high score list* Wait a minute, who's that in first place?

Kathy: Psh, Shiro. He beats me at almost everything. But I'm in second.

Lance: *folds his arms challengingly* We’ll just have to see about that. *grins*

Kathy: *watches him*

Lance: *flies through the first ten levels with ease and precision* Heh.

Kathy: Not bad. Not bad.

Lance: *glances over at her briefly*

Kathy: *leaning against the consol sort of flirtatiously*

Lance: *blushes and quickly goes back to his game before he dies, both in game and in real life*

Kathy: Oops. Heheh.

Lance: You did that on purpose, didn't you?

Kathy: . . . Um, did what?

Lance: *shakes his head with a small smile, still hardcore blushing* Nevermind, haha. *sticks his tongue out in concentration*

Kathy: *smiles softly at that* He's so cute.

Lance: I can't look at her right now, or I will literally die. She is too much for me. Gotta focus on winning this thing. *beats another ten levels*

Kathy: I just want to stay here with him forever . . . No way I can go back to that stupid school.

Lance: You know, I'm actually having a lot of fun. I'm glad we ditched today . . . And she seems to be happy, so that's good.

Kathy: He probably thinks I'm a fool . . . He seems to be having fun but . . . Maybe he's just being nice. But either way, he chose to come with me . . . He did for me . . . And he's so much fun . . . I . . . My heart . . . He is like no guy I've ever met.

Lance: *cheers a little as he beats third place’s score* Haha, take that! *smiles happily at Kathy* Almost got you beat!

Kathy: *smirks* Almost.

Lance: I could always try again . . . *waggles his brows*

Kathy: Nah. You've proven your point. Top three isn't bad. How about you choose the next game?

Lance: Aw, you don't wanna have a go? Maybe you can beat Shiro!

Kathy: Hmm, not sure he'd like that.

Lance: Haha, alright. *glances around* Ooh, are you any good at dancing??

Kathy: . . . Sort of . . .

Lance: Heheh! *points* Let's play DDR!! *bright smile* And whoever loses has to buy lunch.

Kathy: Heh, alright. *heads over and gets on the stand*

Lance: *gets on next to her and starts up the game* What song should we dance to?

Kathy: You pick.

Lance: Hmm . . . *picks a fairly normal song that I will think up later lol* *sets the level to medium for himself* This is pretty good. You go ahead and decide what level you want

Kathy: I'll go with medium to make it fair.

Lance: *chuckles* Alright. *the game starts*

Kathy: *starts to dance*

Lance: *hits all the squares, completely focused with a big smile on his face*

Kathy: *is giggling having fun even though she's not doing as well as Lance*

Lance: *laughing as he misses one on accident*

*soon the game ends*

Kathy: *pants* Well. You slayed on that one.

Lance: Haha! Yes! *fist pumps* *breathing heavily and sweating* That was so much fun! Sweaty high-five! *holds up a hand*

Kathy: *gives him a high five and involuntarily interlocks their fingers*

Lance: *blushes, heartbeat picks up*

Kathy: *gazes up at him*

Lance: *smiles goofily* Heheh, looks like you buy lunch. But it's okay, I can pay . . .

Kathy: I-I was planning on buying pizza here anyway, heh. *brings their hands down and just hold it*

Lance: *squeezes her hand a bit* Well, I think we just worked up an appetite . . . So what kind of pizza are you interested in?

Keith: Just pepperoni. *walks over to the snack stand*

Lance: *walks with her, hand in hand* Yes, thank goodness. Pepperoni is the bomb!

Kathy: *goes up the counter and asks the guy for a pizza and then sits down with Lance*

Lance: *twirls around a drink straw* Are you having fun? *big smile*

Kathy: *smiles softly* Yeah . . .

Lance: Me too! *chuckles* Who would have thought that ditching would be so fun?

Kathy: *nods* . . .

Lance: . . . You alright?

Kathy: . . . I . . . wish I could just say what's on my mind . . .

Lance: Oh. *smiles* I'll listen. What's up?

Kathy: *runs her finger across the table* . . . You don't . . . have a girlfriend do you?

Lance: *shakes his head* No, not anymore . . . Well, if I ever did. But yeah, I don't . . . Not that I wouldn't mind one . . .

Kathy: . . . What do you mean “if you ever did”?

Lance: Oh, that . . . *seems a little uncomfortable, but smiles anyway* Let's just say: I didn't really know what I was getting into with that relationship. And . . . Yeah, she played me good.

Kathy: . . . I-- *looks down* I'm so sorry . . . I-I know how that feels . . .

Lance: *takes her hand* . . . Yeah, I'm sorry too. F-For bringing it up, that is. And you don't have to apologize. She clearly wasn't the one for me anyways.

Kathy: Me too. But . . . it still makes me scared to say what I want to say . . .a

Lance: . . . *soft smile* I'm not scary. Well, I don't think. *small chuckle* You can tell me anything.

Kathy: *tears up a bit* I . . . I just want to know . . . What do you really think of me?

Lance: . . . *sighs* Well, just don't freak out, okay? I'm gonna be completely honest here . . . I . . . I love you. Heh, what an odd thing to say at an arcade *huge blush* But yeah . . . I love you, Kathy. I think you're funny and cute and charming. I like your laugh and your pretty smile. I love your personality . . . I could go on, but pizza’s here.

*a guy brings over a tray with pizza on it and sets it down*

Kathy: Thanks.

Guy: You're welcome. Enjoy *walks away*

Lance: So, yeah, anyways . . . *clears his throat and looks down, the tips of his ears turning pink*

Kathy: . . . *wipes her eyes and just takes a slice of pizza and starts eating it*

Lance: *decides he should eat too* *grabs a slice and eats it* Wow, this is pretty good! For an arcade pizza, that is. Unless it's pre bought . . .

Kathy: Mhmm. *sniffs a tiny bit and pushes some hair behind her ears*

Lance: . . . You okay?

Kathy: *shakes her head* *putting more pizza in her mouth so she doesn't have to say anything*

Lance: . . . Kathy . . . What's wrong?

Kathy: *swallows her pizza and wipes her mouth* . . . *gets up and goes over on the other side of the table, sitting next to Lance* *gets up close to him and puts a hand behind his head and kisses him*

Lance: *surprised at first, then melts and kisses back*

Kathy: *wraps her arms around his shoulders*

Lance: *smiles into the kiss*

Kathy: *moving her lips back and forth over his lips seeming to not want to stop*

Lance: *is fine with her wanting to kiss him, but also has to breathe* *pulls back briefly to breathe*

Kathy: *looks at him* I love you

Lance: *blushes and smiles warmly* I love you too.

Kathy: *kisses him again*

Lance: *kisses back, breath tasting like pepperoni*

Kathy: *seems to enjoy it since her breath tastes like pepperoni too*

Lance: *doesn't really mind and the smile comes back*

Andrew: *calls from the counter while looking at his phone* Don't make me kick you out.

Lance: *breaks away and blushes furiously, remembering where they were*

Kathy: No one else is here Andrew.

Andrew: Doesn't mean I wanna see it.

Kathy: *mumbles* You're just jealous.

Lance: *still blushing like crazy*

Andrew: Whatever. At least I was right.

Kathy: Right about what?

Andrew: Nothing.

Lance: *blush rises a little* Is that what you meant??

Andrew: No comment.

Kathy: Andrew quit being nosy!

Andrew: *stops talking*

Lance: *looks sheepishly back at Kathy*

Kathy: *smiles warmly at him* You want to um . . . be a thing? O-Or something?

Lance: Be . . . a thing . . . *voice sounds breathy and a little shocked*

Kathy: *looks away* Eh sorry . . . M-Maybe not . . .

Lance: *shakes his head, and blush comes back* N-No, that's not what I meant. *smiles* I would love to . . . be a thing. I just wasn't expecting that *nervous chuckle* Is that offer still open?

Kathy: I-I don't know . . . It just . . . came out . . .

Lance: . . . So . . . you don't want to be my girlfriend? Or did I read this all wrong?

Kathy: I . . . Girlfriend . . .

Lance: *blushes* S-Sorry . . .I thought that's what you wanted . . .

Kathy: Heh . . . Heheh . . . I think I do . . .

Lance: . . . Really?

Kathy: Yeah.

Lance: *bright smile* I'd like that too . . . I'd like that a lot.

Kathy: So . . . Are we . . . In love?

Lance: Yeah . . . I think so. I mean, you make me feel really good . . . So . . . Yeah . . .

Kathy: *smiles and leans his shoulder* Same here.

Lance: *grins stupidly happy* Heheh . . . *wraps an arm around her shoulders and squeezes*

Kathy: *takes a slice of pizza and eats it while cuddling him*

Lance: *lays his cheek against her head and also grabs a slice*

Kathy: *giggling bashfully*

Lance: *chuckles and chews on pizza, his jaw against Kathy’s head*

*they finish the pizza*

Kathy: Wanna play more games or . . .?

Lance: *grins* I live for video games! *chuckles*

Kathy: *smiles* Wanna see how many games I can kick your butt on?

Lance: *mock gasp* You think you could beat me?

Kathy: Like a hammer.

Lance: *giggles* Well, we'll just have to see about that!

Kathy: *gets up and goes back over to the games with Lance*

Andrew: *texts Shiro*

\- I don't want to be a tattle tale and I promised I wouldn't tell but I'm pretty concerned . . .

Shiro: *answers back*

\- . . . Oh no, what happened now?

\- It's Kathy. She's here at the arcade with her boyfriend. Pretty sure something happened before they came because it looked liked she had been crying. Then she looked like she was almost crying a few minutes ago when they were eating pizza and . . . Then she kissed him and I don't even know.

\- . . . Her boyfriend?? Crying?? Just a sec, I'll be down there . . .

Wait, what's her boyfriend look like?

\- Uh tall? Brown hair? Kinda lanky?

Please don’t get mad at her. I get the feeling there’s a reason she left school . . . I mean . . . What's with the bruises and stuff?

Also she might kill me if she finds out I told you and she can be pretty scary . . .

\- . . . She's with Lance?? Well . . . he's a trusted friend . . . But why would she be crying with him?? Is he not what I thought he was??? I'm almost there!

\- Oh please don't . . .

Alright, then I'm dead. Thanks a lot.

 

Shiro: *enters the arcade and looks around*

Kathy: *is playing a two-player game with Lance and laughing*

Shiro: . . . *goes over by Andrew* *whispers* I thought you said she was crying!

Andrew: She was and then they talked, then they kissed, and then they were both laughing and having fun again and I don't know. It's been a rollercoaster of emotions though . . . And think something happened at school.

Shiro: . . . Something did happen . . . But she didn't tell me what . . .

Andrew: Well I don't want to get in trouble . . .

Shiro: Did she tell you?

Andrew: No. But I let her stay here.

Shiro: Maybe Lance knows. *sounds a bit jealous* He's the only one she talks to anymore . . .

Andrew: I doubt that's true. But then again . . . You're not around as much anymore and . . . You're leaving for a long time . . .

Shiro: . . . *sighs* I know . . . I just . . . I want to help her, but I feel like she doesn't trust me anymore . . .

Andrew: I'm not an expert on parenting but I'm sure she trusts you, she's just afraid of being a disappointment.

Shiro: *shakes his head* But she’s not. And she’s starting to make me really worried . . .

Lance: *groans when Kathy wins again, but still smiling wide*

Kathy: Yes!! *laughs and jumps around* *shrieks when she sees Shiro* Shiro!!!!

Lance: *shoots up, bright blush on his face* Sh-Shiro???

Shiro: *small wave to them* Hi. *comes over to them* *casual* Enjoying skipping classes?

Kathy: *looks down* I-I . . . H-How did you . . .?

Shiro: *small nod back to Andrew* He texted me. Said you were crying. I got worried and stopped by.

Kathy: *death glares at Andrew* Traitor . . .

Andrew: *goes to the back to hide*

Shiro: *sad, but not disappointed, look* I thought you could trust me . . . But I had to find out from Andrew . . . ? That you’re playing hooky with some . . . some . . .

Kathy: I'm sorry. I couldn't stay at that hell of a school anymore . . . Lance was the only one who seemed to care . . .

Shiro: Kathy . . . I’m like a brother to you . . . You don’t think you can come to me?

Kathy: I just wanted to get my mind of it . . . And . . . Lance . . . I-I love him Shiro . . .

Shiro: *face softens exceedingly* *sighs* Alright . . . Alright, it’s okay. I just don’t want you to lose your scholarship and lose everything you’ve been working on. I want to help you, not parent you. I’m your best friend, your brother . . . and I want you to be happy . . .

Kathy: *eyes getting wet* Maybe I want to do what makes me happy . . .

Shiro: . . . And what makes you happy, Kathy?

Kathy: . . . Being proud of who I am . . . Not what I'm expected to be . . .

Shiro: *nods* Well . . . I’m not here to drag you both back. You can make your own decisions . . . *glares a bit at Lance* I just wish you two would consider what’s most important.

Lance: *shrinks a little*

Kathy: *glares at Shiro* Last I checked what's most important is the ones you love and loving yourself . . . *starting to cry again* And I want to so much Shiro . . . And . . . that school . . . That school makes me hate myself!

Shiro: *face falls a bit* Wait, Kathy . . .

Kathy: And all you're doing is reminding of why . . .

Shiro: Kathy, you never tell me what’s wrong . . . I want to help you more than what . . .

Kathy: I don't tell you because you don't understand. Because you're perfect in every way and don't have time for screw ups like me.

Shiro: *shakes his head* I’m far from perfect, and you know that . . . and you aren’t a screw up.

Kathy: People only want to be my “friend” because of you. Lance Is the first person who cares about me for me. And not just because of my outside appearance either . . .

Shiro: . . . *turns to Lance* Is that true?

Lance: *nods* Yeah . . . of course. I think she’s an amazing person.

Shiro: . . . Kathy, I’m sorry . . . and I agree with Lance. You’re an amazing person . . .

Kathy: *looks down with her fists clenched, tears dripping down her face*

Lance: . . . *hesitantly reaches out for a clenched fist*

Kathy: *loosens up and sniffles*

Lance: *rubs soothing circles into her knuckles and looks down at her hand*

Kathy: I don't know what to do anymore . . .

Lance: Do what you think is best, Kathy. What do you think you should do? Don't think about anyone else right now. What's the best option for you?

Kathy: I don't want to go to school anymore. I want to find my own path. I want to explore new things. I want to be with the people I love. I . . . I want to just have my family with me, no one else to hurt me anymore. I don't think I can take it any longer.

Lance: *smiles softly* Okay. Then you should figure out what to do next. Leave the school. Drop out, run away, something . . . Because clearly, that place holds nothing good for you.

Shiro: . . . Kathy . . .

Kathy: I know . . . You're disappointed. Tell me something I don't know.

Shiro: *shakes his head* No, I'm not. I just don't think you should . . . throw it away like this. What if you regret it later?

Kathy: Well I already regret being born so it wouldn't anything different. . .

Shiro: *eyes widen at that* Wh-What?

Lance: *tears come to his eyes* *squeezes Kathy's hand gently* Well, I don't regret meeting you. *smiles*

Kathy: *more tears* You probably will eventually. Just like everyone else . . .

Lance: *shakes his head, kind smile still present* Impossible.

Kathy: Rgh! Why?? Why did you have to come and ruin everything Shiro? It only hurts more now!

Shiro: . . . I was worried about you--

Kathy: And yet all you did was tell me everything that I'm doing wrong! Cause I can't do anything right, ever!

Shiro: *pained expression* Kathy . . .

Kathy: *pulls away from Lance and storms away towards the entrance* Everything about me is wrong!!

Shiro: K-Kathy, wait--!!

Kathy: *walks out and gets on her bike*

Lance: . . . *walks out and stands by the door, watching Kathy*

Kathy: *angrily starts driving into the road*

Lance: *sighs and looks down*

Shiro: . . . *stands next to Lance* W-Well . . . *gulps*

Lance: . . . You know . . . She was having a bad day already. The only reason we ditched was so she could forget about what had happened earlier.

Shiro: *feels guilty* I-I'm sorry . . .

Lance: *shakes his head* I'm not the one to apologize to . . . *walks back inside to return the jacket*

Kathy: *driving down the road missing a red light in an intersection*

Shiro: *really concerned for her safety* *gets in his car to follow her*

Kathy: *keeps driving without paying attention and gets t-boned by a pickup truck*

Shiro: Kathy!! *pulls up alongside the crash and hurries out of his car* Kathy! Kathy, are you okay?!

*the guy gets out of his truck* Woah! I'm so sorry! I didn't see them coming at all!

Kathy: *is under the truck*

Shiro: *pushes the bike out of the way to get to Kathy* Kathy! Kathy, can you hear me??

Kathy: *is unconscious and hard to see*

Guy: I'll call 911.

Shiro: *breathing heavily, panicking* Oh my gosh, this is all my fault . . .

Guy: *on the phone telling what happened*

Shiro: *attempting to get to Kathy* Kathy . . . *tearing up* Kathy, please be okay . . .

Guy: *gets off the phone* They're sending an ambulance immediately.

Shiro: *looks up at him with tears in his eyes* Thank you . . . *sniff*

Guy: *looks in shock* I-I'm SO sorry . . .

Shiro: I-It’s not your fault. Not completely . . . I . . . she was upset and wasn’t paying attention . . . Oh my gosh, what do I tell Lance . . .

*sirens approach the location*

Shiro: It’ll be okay, Kathy. Help is here . . . *pulls out his phone to call Lance* . . . Dang it, I don’t know his number . . .

*an ambulance and a police car and a fire truck approach*

Shiro: Please! *gets up and runs over to the ambulance where a team is hopping out* Please, help my sister! She’s under the truck!

*the team from the fire truck immediately starts working on getting Kathy out*

Shiro: *crying now* Please . . . I can’t lose her . . .

*after a few minutes they manage to lift the truck and pull an unconscious and greatly torn up Kathy*

Shiro: *covers his mouth with a shaking hand* Oh gosh . . . *thinks he may be sick*

*paramedics check her pull and breathing*

She's alive!

Shiro: *feels a small bit of relief* Please keep her that way . . .

*they put her on a stretcher*

We're taking her to the emergency room now.

Shiro: *follows them in a daze*

*they put her in the ambulance and start driving quickly*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yyyyup . . .  
> Why are we doing this?  
> Because angst.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course you realize, this means war.


End file.
